


Fairly Oddparents: Wish Effects

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Timmy has recently made some pretty smart wishes. And he really hadn’t seen a reason to unwish either of them.





	Fairly Oddparents: Wish Effects

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Timmy has recently made some pretty smart wishes. And he really hadn’t seen a reason to unwish either of them.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“No, not again!” Vicky said in fear as she lost control of her body for the second time TODAY and bent over her bed. She turned her head up as her hands moved behind her. “Look, whoever or whatever is doing this! If you stop, Iiiaaayyeee!” her attempts at starting to bargain with this unknown force were interrupted as her traitorous hands started wedgieing her again.

Vicky clenched her teeth down on the bed’s comforter as she unwillingly hiked up the green underwear she had on.

“URGGHH!” she grunted around the comforter as she wiggled her butt to help jerk the panties some more before stopping. She sighed in relief. “Oh please let that be it…”

It wasn’t.

Standing straight up, she unbuttoned and dropped her jeans. “Oh come on!” With her panties now stretched properly, her hands were now able to grab her panties from over her shoulders and pulled up from there. “Nyyrrugh! Rrrgghh!”

Adding to the ridiculousness of her situation, she found herself beginning to crouch and twerk her shapely booty.

“Are you kidding meeeEEE?!” she squealed as her panties reached the top of her had. This gave her body the opportunity to use one hand to give her right buttock a good spank. “OW!” And another, and other, and a couple more…” NYEEEAH! Why do my hands have to be so str-AHOW-ng?!

Hooking her panties onto her forehead, Vicky stood up from her twerking pose and climbed onto her bed. There, she grabbed onto the front of her panties and began pulling up on those as well.

“NEEYOWIIEEEE!” Vicky shook her head and squeaked pitifully as she stretched out her panties more n the front, hips squirming with every tug she gave.

Once she had them up to her breasts, she stood up on the bed and turned towards one of the poles on her bed’s frame.

She gulped at the sight of it. “Oh no… No! Don’t you dare!” Her protests her pointless though as she moved closer to the wooden pole and hooked her panties onto the tip of it. “I’m warning you! You better nAHHHTTTYYYY!”

Vicky’s wails filled the room as she hopped off the bed, leaving herself in a groin destroying frontal hanging wedgie to go with her atomic.

Her voice high and pain, she questioned, “Whyyyy meeee?!”

-

Elsewhere, at the Dimmsdale Mall, Trixie Tang scowled as Veronica led her around trying out different perfume samples.

Since Trixie’s wedgie incident a couple of days ago in the school’s bathroom, which Trixie had recorded and show to EVERYONE, the girl’s popularity had taken a strong hit. Veronica now replaced her at the top of the social food chain and was calling the shots.

A thought which made her annoyance with the girl leading her around the mal to whichever stores she chose, something Trixie herself would normally do to Veronica, grow.

And of course, those negative thoughts caused the magic on her to hike up her panties again. “Ah!”

Veronica, who had just picked up a bottle of perfume, glanced at her. “Really, again?” the blonde asked.

Her cheeks turning a bit pink, Trixie lied, “N-no…” reaching her hand back, she adjusted her sweater to move it over where her pretty pink panties were coming out of her skirt.

“I don’t believe you.” Vernonia sing songed.

The girl’s voice grated on her nerves, and her sudden urge to slap the girl made her panties hike up further. “OW!”

Veronica giggled. “I’ll bet that chafes, doesn’t it?”

Another surge of bad thoughts and the panties inched up some more, forcing Trixie to bite her lip and nod.

“Well you’re gonna have to wait until I choose a perfume, so deal with it.” Veronica said, going back to sampling the perfumes.

Trixie whimpered a bit as her panties cut further into her tight crack and forced her to clench her cheeks.

You see, in addition to her panties wedgieing her whenever she thinks at all meanly, she also can’t pick her wedgies. Which means she needs help.

And to her humiliation, Veronica was the most convenient option. The upside was that the girl at least wasn’t blabbing about THIS issue to everyone.

After a couple more minutes of perfume sampling, Veronica finally picked one. “Alright, now let’s get your panties out of a twist.” she said, making the raven-haired girl blush.

“Finally.” she turned to walk towards the bathroom, but was stopped by Veronica grabbing her arm.

“Actually, let’s do this out here.” she said.

“What?!”

“or, you know, you can keep that wedgie in til we get back to your place.” veronica offered smugly.

Trixie scowled. “How dare you, you little EEYOWIE!” Trixie tasted cotton as her panties wedged themselves in deeply. Looking around, she saw, unfortunately, her outburst had drawn some attention. Great, now I’m stuck with my panties ripped my butt in half! When I find out who’s responsible for all this, I’m gonna- “NEEE!” 

Her panties actually just gave her a frontal. 

Leg’s quivering, she put a hand3on the perfume cart for support. “Fine… we’ll do it here…” she squeaked out, unwilling to endure this wedgie.

“Nice!” Veronica said before unzipping her ‘friend’s’ skirt and taking it away, baring the girl’s wedgied behind to any passerbies in the store. “Now let me just fix this…”

Trixie sighed as her panties were pulled back their normal positioning (if somewhat stretched out), the relief distracting her from her humiliating position. “Thank yooouuu…” she breathed out before receiving a slap on the butt from the blonde. “EEP!”

“HA! You’re welcome.”

It was only when Veronica started walking away that Trixie realized the girl was still carrying her skirt and chased after her, tripping when the garment land on her face and her butt, sticking up I the air and earning a few whistles, was promptly subjected to another wedgie. “URGH!”

To be fair to Trixie, it’s not like she had any reason to guess what triggered her seemingly random wedgies. Who knows though, maybe she would figure it out before Timmy decides to unwish it. Who knows?  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml759871586']=[] 


End file.
